Hitam Putih
by Shoujo Record
Summary: Konoha & Kuroha, si kembar Kokonose. Serupa tapi tak sama, tak sama tapi serupa. KonoKuro!Twins RnR?
1. Prolog

**HITAM PUTIH**

A Konoha &amp; Kuroha Fanfiction

(not pairing nee~ ^w^)

.

Fanfiction © Rahimah Fajri Nurdini

Hitam Putih, yang dimaksud bukanlah acara stasiun televisi yang dibawakan oleh seorang mentalis coretyang botakcoret. Dan juga bukanlah kualitas warna televisi jaman dahulu yang memang berwarna hitam putih. Tetapi, sepasang anak kembar keluarga Kokonose yang sangatlah bertolak belakang penampilan dan sifatnya. Perbedaan maksud yang sangat jauh antara televisi dengan sepasang anak kembar. [?]

Konoha dan Kuroha, begitulah nama si kembar yang merupakan adik dari Haruka. Seorang remaja dengan tanda lahir yang sama dengan si kembar namun berwarna hitam, yang tahun ini sudah berkepala dua. Bukan maksudnya Haruka yang memiliki kepala dua seperti makhluk-makhluk di luar planet yang berwarna hijau. Bahkan sampai yang berwarna-warni seperti beberapa rambut sekelompok tim basket dari fandom sebelah ataupun sekelompok rangers penyelamat dunia yang juga dari fandom sebelah. Atau bahkan balon-balon yang eksis pada sebuah lagu anak-anak.

Stop! Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Konoha dan Kuroha, serupa tapi tak sama. Tak sama tapi serupa. Begitulah si kembar Kokonose yang merupakan anggota geng Mekakushi yang diketuai oleh si Tsundere berwarna ungu namun berambut hijau dengan mata merah macam yang iritasi. [?]

Hitam adalah Kuroha, Putih adalah Konoha. Kuning adalah mata Kuroha, Pink adalah mata Konoha. Judul dan cerita pun belok menjadi 'Kuning Pink' yang merupakan warna RinLen dan Luka. [?]

Seperti yang tadi dijelaskan, serupa tapi tak sama. Secara fisik mereka memang sangatlah mirip. Hanya warna dan sifat yang membedakan. Berdasarkan warna sudah dijelaskan. Masalah sifat, yeah.. mari author jelaskan.

Konoha itu polos, saking polosnya orang mengira dia coretbodohcoret. Dia menyukai dinosaurus yang bernama Triceratop. Makanan kesukaannya adalah negima. Konoha mengerti segala situasi atau keadaan yang berada di sekitarnya. Namun, entah mengapa responnya terhadap lingkungan sekitar sangatlah super lambat. Mungkin dia lelah…

Sedangkan Kuroha, dia itu pintar dan genius. Tetapi saking pintar dan geniusnya Kuroha pun pindah haluan ke jalur yang menyimpang, licik. Bagaikan rubah sang pencuri ulung tapi mempunyai kelemahan dengan sebuah mantra yang diucap ulang tiga kali oleh seorang bocah beransel bersama belahan jiwanya yaitu seekor kera. You know who I mean~

We did it! We did it! We did it! Huray~!

Oke, stop sampai disitu. Tak perlu author mengadakan konser dadakan pun, kalian pasti tahu lagu itu. Lagu kebangsaan yang dikumandangkan setelah berpetualang dan menyelesaikan misi dari Hokage tercinta. [?]

Kembali ke benang merah~

Kuroha itu pintar dan genius, sampai-sampai kita dapat menyebutnya dengan kata 'licik'. Dia menyukai Ular yang melingkar di pagar, berputar-putar. Makanan kesukaannya adalah brownies hitam pekat dan juga ketan hitam dengan diguyur kuah santan manis-asin-gurih nyoooy~ [?]

Ah sudahlah, makin kesini author rasa cerita akan makin tidak karuan.

Kita akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini. Salam olahraga!

.

**TBC or DELETE?**

.

Yo! Author nongol lagi nih ngebawa fict baru~ Masih prolog sih, tehee w

Gomen-gomen kalo humornya kurang dapet, terus masih ada typo sana-sini, fandom-fandom sebelah kebawa-bawa, .el. m(_ _)m

Langsung akhir kata aja, nee?

Mind to Review? ^w^ Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 1

**HITAM PUTIH**

A Konoha &amp; Kuroha Fanfiction

(not pairing nee~ ^w^)

.

Fanfiction © Rahimah Fajri Nurdini

.

Suara burung yang berkicau. Suara air keran yang mengalir. Suara piring, gelas, dan alat makan lainnya yang saling beradu dibawah guyuran air keran. Ditambah suara kecil Haruka yang sedang bersenandung riang sambil berkutat dengan busa dihadapannya.

Apakah kalian berpikiran kalau tadi Haruka sedang mencuci piring? Maaf, dua juta anda harus hangus karena pemikiran kalian yang membayangkan pagi yang menyenangkan bersama Ayah Adi dan Dika. Maksudnya, Haruka dan alat-alat makannya beserta mas kawin berupa sabun cuci piring yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi busa-busa yang sangat melimpah. "Sampai tumpah-tumpah~" ujar Haruka dengan aksen dan pose sang bintang iklan suster susu soda.

Oke, jangan bingung. Carilah pegangan di sekitar anda.

Sudah mencari namun tidak kunjung menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan pegangan? Cukup berpegangan teguh pada pendirian anda masing-masing yang sebelumnya. Yaitu Haruka yang sedang mencuci piring.

Sambil menyenandungkan melodi Yuuyake Koyake, Haruka mencuci piring layaknya sang profesional. Mengoper, mendribble, melempar, lalu sampai menendang dan bahkan memukul piring-piring laknat nan berlemak itu.

Gak, gak gitu.

Haruka dengan lihainya mencuci piring bekas sarapan keluarga besarnya. Yang beranggotakan dirinya sebagai kepala keluarga, Kuroha sebagai wakil kepala keluarga, dan Konoha sebagai seksi konsumsi keluarga. Sungguh tiga serangkai bersaudara yang berencana.

Selesai melakukan tugasnya sebagai pencuci piring profesional, Haruka langsung melesat pergi. Menyusul adik-adiknya yang berada di ruang keluarga. Dan terlihatlah dua anak ajaib-yang serupa namun tak sama-itu terduduk di hadapan yang maha kuasa. Eh, maksudnya di hadapan televisi yang besarnya 21 inch, dengan layar berwarna yang tentu saja sudah bukan hitam-putih lagi. Kali ini televisi itu tengah menayangkan film bergenre action-thriller-suspense-angst-horror-mystery kesukaan Kuroha. Terlihat mata kuning si bungsu itu berbinar menatap televisi dibalik kacamata heterokrom merah-biru alias 3D.

Jika si bungsu tengah tenggelam, hanyut dalam serunya film. Bagaimana dengan si tengah a.k.a seksi konsumsi kita yaitu Konoha?

Mata merah muda palm-nya menatap datar film dengan tatapan sungguh-aku-tak-mengerti-namun-aku-harus-mengerti dengan mulut penuh batangan kayu yang diyakini Haruka sebagai negima jatah Kuroha.

Haruka hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kedua adiknya yang nampak bahagia. Kuroha yang sudah jelas tertera di wajahnya bahwa ia bahagia dengan film-nya. Dan juga Konoha yang walaupun tidak semencolok kembarannya, namun sebenarnya ia juga bahagia dengan negima jatahnya dan jatah Kuroha. Yeah, keduanya memang berbahagia dengan dunianya masing-masing.

Itu semua pun membuat sang sulung Kokonose ikut merasakan bahagia yang bersumber dari kedua adik kembarnya. Yang seingatnya sepeninggal orang tua mereka, adik kembarnya selalu bersedih dengan caranya masing-masing. Membuat Haruka yang sudah bersedih, seakan ditambahi lagi kesedihannya oleh kedua adik kembarnya itu.

Haruka menghela nafasnya. Ingatannya akan masa-masa lalunya yang kelam setelah ditinggal oleh orang tuanya tidak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya berlalu. Yah sudahlah, masa lalu yang sudah berlalu biarkanlah berlalu terbawa angin lalu. Tidak perlu dikenang, apalagi diperingati setiap harinya dengan pesta meriah dan juga poster yang bertuliskan;

'_SELAMAT HARI JADI KELUARNYA KITA DARI MASA KELAM'_

. . .itu sangat berlebihan.

Haruka masuk ke kamarnya, memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa Haruka memutuskan untuk tidur padahal hari masih terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang normal untuk tidur. Ah author lupa, memang pada dasarnya Haruka bukanlah orang normal. Atau jangan-jangan Haruka nokturnal? Jika memang iya, ada bagusnya menjadikannya seorang satpam atau sekuriti mall-mall sekitar anda. Dan juga seorang hansip pun sepertinya cocok dengan tokoh kita yang satu ini.

Bercanda. Haruka itu seorang seniman kelas ekonomi-eh, ralat! Maksudnya kelas tinggi. Lihat saja karya-karya lukisannya yang melebihi Sai di fandom sebelah.

Selagi Haruka yang tertidur di tempat peristirahatannya. Mari kita berpindah ke si kembar Kokonose yang unyu-unyu dan moe-moe.

"Kenapa sih pembunuhnya harus pakai pistol segala?! Dasar plagiat!" teriak Kuroha ripuh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar televisi. Lebih tepatnya menunjuk ke arah sang pembunuh di dalam film itu.

Konoha yang masih mengunyah negimanya itu akhirnya berkomentar, "Munghin. . . hia. . . haya. . . hingin hahi. . . hohpayeah. . . Huwo-han haha." (baca, Mungkin dia hanya ingin jadi cosplayer Kuro-chan saja.)

"Diam kau **albino**! Berbicara saja kau tidak **becus**! **Telan** dulu makanan**mu** itu! Kau mau, kalau nanti **kau tersedak**?! Kalau sampai **kau** tersedak, itu **hanya** akan membuat**ku repot**! **Lalu**, Haruka-nii akan **memarahiku** dan **mengurangi jatah makanku** yang memang **sudah setengah bagian**, gara-gara **kau habiskan setengahnya lagi**! **Kau tahu**?! **Kau paham**?! **Mengerti kau**?!" omel Kuroha panjang lebar dengan berbagai penekanan di beberapa kata-katanya barusan. Benar-benar, seperti ular kebakaran jenggot.

Padahal ular tidak berjenggot.

Anggukan kepala putih diterima sang kepala hitam. Ditambah dengan jempol Konoha yang mengacung tepat di wajah Kuroha. Seperti duo jounin-chunin hijau beralis tebal yang terbakar api masa muda yang lagi-lagi berasal dari fandom sebelah.

Dan sekarang Kuroha bingung mau berbicara apalagi. Hingga akhirnya Kuroha memutuskan kembali ke acara televisinya yang tengah menampilkan ending-song. Membuat mata Kuroha membulat dan ingin membanting televisi dihadapannya.

"**Bagus sekali**! Karena mengomelimu tadi aku kehilangan acara televisiku!" semprot Kuroha pada kakak kembarnya. Mata Konoha pun berbinar senang, sepertinya dia tidak mengerti apa itu sinisme.

Konoha menelan makanannya dengan cepat, lalu berkata, "Terima kasih. . ." yang membuat Kuroha gempar mencari pistolnya untuk menembakkannya pada makhluk albino disebelahnya.

.

**[TBC?]**

**.**

APA INI? Setelah berapa lama gak diupdate, cuma 800+ words doang yang dibuat? ;A;

Serius, author kena writer block (mungkin) padahal masih chapter awal. u,u

Btw, ini balasan review buat readers yang udah review di chapter awal. :3

**Heldig Jente 777 **: Sebagai sesama penggemar Konoha sama Kuroha, sudah saya lanjut gan! '-')7

**Boku wa Uzu **: Seriusan ngakak? Padahal saya kira ini fict garing sangat. xD S-senpai? O_O Oke, ini udah dilanjut ya~

**Dako **: Aduh, saya gak bisa spanyol nih.. .w. Tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih. Karena sudah mau membaca dan me-review fanfict ini ^w^

**Emilia Frost **: Hehe, ngakak dalam hati kan bisa ;3 Makasih udah suka~ Ini lanjutannya, yosh!

**Hello there **: Sudah dilanjut ya, kalo seru atau gak nya entahlah xD #slapped

**Watashiwakyo **: Sudah dilanjut, yosh! ;)

**Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu **: Sudah dilanjut, yosh! ;)

**Ichika07 **: Seru? Amin deh (kok? ._.) KuroKono? Wah, ini udah KuroKono sebenernya. (apanya? u,u) Untuk KanoKido, mungkin di chap depan nee~ ^w^

Dan special thanks, buat yang sudah mau read, favs, follow, review fict super duper gaje ini. Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu~ '-')/


End file.
